


unconventional

by genes1s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genes1s/pseuds/genes1s
Summary: For as long as he can remember, it’s just been him and his mother. Moving in with her new boyfriend is not something Levi is looking forward to. But when he meets the popular, arrogant,assholeson of the man, things get a whole lot worse.Living together will not be fun.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s the CEO of not finishing things here.
> 
> Over the top melodrama ahoy

The cab pulls up outside a bland two-story, complete with a neatly trimmed lawn and a perfectly polished SUV. All that’s missing is a white picket fence. Levi jumps out and grabs his bag from the trunk, looping his mother’s over his other arm. She thanks the driver and joins Levi in the drive.

“If this guy’s so nice, why couldn’t he come pick us up?”

His mother sighs and straightens her skirt. “He was at work, Levi. Being the principal means you can’t just take an afternoon off. Not that he didn’t offer, of course.” She starts down the endless driveway. Levi follows, dragging his feet behind.

For as long as he can remember, it’s been just the two of them. Levi and his mother; they’ve never needed anyone else. This ‘Mr Smith’ must be damn special to have caught his mother’s attention.

“You better not be doing this for my sake, Mum. We were getting by just fine on our own.”

His mother eyes the seam of his shoe where the sole is stripping from the toe. “As much as I love you, Levi, I’d never sleep with a man for his money. Please give Samuel a chance.”

Levi opens his mouth but finds his feet have already made it to the front porch. Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, his mother reaches for the doorbell. A bird-like melody rings inside the house. Then the door swings open.

“Kuchel!” Mr Smith spreads his hands. “Great timing, I just got home.”

She steps into his arms and dips her head as he plants a kiss on her cheek. The bags in Levi’s hands hit the ground with a thud. 

“And Levi!” He turns, peering down through round glasses. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Erwin! They’re here!”

A drumbeat pounds down the stairs, and a blonde giant appears in the hall. He flings out a hand and Levi’s mother shakes it warmly.

“You must be Erwin,” she says. “You’re even taller than your father!”

“Well, I’m sure the baby photos my dad’s been showing you didn’t let much on.” Erwin let’s go and joins his father by the door. He looks straight ahead to his front lawn, frowns, then lets his gaze drift downwards. “Oh, hello there. Levi, right? Would you like a hand with those bags?”

Levi stretches onto his toes; he still only reaches Erwin’s shoulder. “I have two hands, thanks.”

Erwin blinks and scratches the corner of his eye. “Yes, that you do.”

“Come inside, then,” Mr Smith says. “Let’s have some coffee.”

Levi hauls the bags off the porch and follows the procession into the kitchen. Mr Smith gets started on the coffee as his mother joins Erwin at the breakfast bar. Eyeing the free seat, Levi instead takes post at the end of the countertop, surveying the room.

“Do you like coffee, Levi?” The overhead light illuminates the grey in Mr Smith’s hair.

“No,” he says. His mother tilts her head towards him, eyebrows climbing up her forehead. Levi sighs.

“ _Thanks,_ ” he adds.

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Water is fine.”

The running tap offers blessed silence for a brief few seconds. Mr Smith distributes the coffee before finally sliding a tall glass over to Levi.

“Thank you, Mr Smith,” Levi drawls.

“Please, call me Samuel. After all, you’re living with us now. I hope you’ll grow to feel comfortable.”

“I’m sure he will,” his mother says. “And with Erwin being a senior at the high school, I’m sure he’ll settle in quickly.”

“You’re a Junior, right Levi?” Levi slides his gaze to acknowledge Erwin. “Dad and I can show you ‘round.” He smiles a row of bright white teeth.

“Sounds thrilling.” The room lapses into silence. Samuel clears his throat and picks up his coffee.

“Perhaps Erwin could show you to your room. Kuchel and I will be downstairs, but our spare room is up top.”

“Sure thing,” Erwin says, getting up and manoeuvring around Levi to pour his remaining coffee down the sink. Levi scrunches his nose at the waste. “I’ll get your bag.”

“I said it’s fine.” Levi reaches for his bag, but Erwin smoothly snatches it up and retreats to the doorway, lounging lazily in the frame. He goes to follow, but Samuel blocks his way.

“I really am happy to have you in our family, Levi. I know it’s a big change, but with your mother’s health, I think it’s best I can keep an eye on her here.”

He reaches out a wrinkled hand toward Levi’s own. Levi jerks his arm back and digs his nails into his palms. “Yeah, whatever.”

Spinning around, he strides up to Erwin. But before he can snatch his bag back, Erwin turns and slinks down the corridor. Levi scowls and chases up the stairs after him.

“This is the bathroom,” Erwin calls over his shoulder before Levi has even made it to the landing. “And this is my room.”

Levi peaks into the bedroom on his way past. The half-closed door reveals little more than a crowded book shelf and a messy desk.

“I’m not a total nerd, I promise.” Erwin smiles and runs a hand through his hair. “I play lacrosse, if that counts for anything.”

Levi doesn’t stop at the room, forcing Erwin to get a move on with his tour. They reach the final room at the end of the hall, shut with a plain white door. Erwin opens it and strides right in.

“This is where Mum used to paint,” Erwin says, dropping the bag beside the bed. “We stripped it bare for you, but feel free to add some personality.”

He shifts his gaze to Levi’s tiny bag. “This is really all your belongings?”

Levi barges in after Erwin and stands in front of his luggage, spreading his feet. Unfortunately, this brings him less than an arms length away from Erwin.

“Got a problem?” he asks.

In an instant, iron fingers coil around his wrist and drag him forward. His feet wedge between Erwin’s own, and his nose nearly brushes his huge chest. Erwin cranes his neck down and speaks into Levi’s hair.

“I’ve heard all about your _behavioural issues_ at your previous schools. Your mother warned my dad, but he was willing to give you a chance.” Levi sucks in a breath. Erwin’s chest is still as stone. “I was willing, too. But I saw how you were rude to my father back there, and I swear, if you ruin his reputation at school, your stay here isn’t going to be enjoyable.”

Levi tugs away from the burning fingers, but Erwin’s already releasing his grip. He straightens up, hair highlighted by a halo of sunlight, and smiles down at Levi. “You got that, brother?”

“Our parents aren’t married,” Levi spits, stepping back. He trips over his bag and his calves hit the bed.

“Just wait, it won’t be long.” Erwin turns to head back into the hall, but pauses in the doorway. “Don’t you dare screw up. And trust me, I like this arrangement about as much as you do.”

Brothers, huh? Levi’s never needed one before, and that won’t start now. Unclenching his fists, he storms to the door and slams it in Erwin’s face.

-

“Dinner’s ready!” Samuel calls up the stairs. Levi rips his gaze from the open window and jumps off the sill. His room is just as empty as when he entered, save for the five or so shirts hung in the wardrobe.

He only makes it to the first step when a huge body barges past him. Erwin stomps down the stairs, turning around once he reaches the bottom. “Sorry Levi, didn’t see you there.” He smiles, lips twitching. “How tall are you, by the way?”

Levi skips the last step and lands on Erwin’s toe. He pushes past his huge shoulders and enters the dining room. Samuel settles down opposite his mother after depositing the last few dishes. She looks carved into the scene, completely fitting in as though the house is her own. Her fingers brush Samuel’s with every relaxed gesture and the sparkle won’t leave her eyes.

Samuel looks up at Levi when he reaches the room. “Come in and sit down,” he says.

Levi unfreezes from the doorway and shakes his head. He slowly lowers himself into an oak chair and tucks his feet under the table. Erwin quickly follows suit, taking his place opposite Levi and completely swamping his chair. Levi has to squint to even see the frame of the seat behind his shoulders.

“Your mother’s an excellent cook, Levi. I’d say she helped me in the kitchen, but she’s the one who did most of the work.” Samuel loosens the tie around his neck; he’s still wearing his suit from work.

“I know,” Levi says. “She did all the cooking at home.”

“Not one for chores, Levi?” Erwin asks, reaching over to Levi’s side for the dish of lasagna. He clenches his fork.

“Levi would always do the cleaning,” his mother says, smiling over at him. “I’m lucky to have such a helpful boy. The house never had a speck of dust.”

“I can only wish!” Samuel nudges Erwin with his elbow. “This one can’t even see his desk under all the dust and papers.”

Erwin scowls into his water glass. Levi’s mother laughs. “Well, maybe Levi can teach him a trick or two in return for a tour of the school.”

“That would be a lovely idea,” Samuel says. “It’d be great for you two to get to know eachother.”

“I’m not too sure,” Levi says. “I wouldn’t want to waste Erwin’s precious time as a senior.”

“Mm,” Erwin says, spearing a piece of pasta with his fork. “Unfortunately my timetable could be pretty busy this year.”

“Nonsense, Erwin! We can’t have Levi wondering around on his own.”

“Come on Dad, he’s seventeen now, right?” Erwin smiles, but the tilt of his lips drops as he levels his gaze on Levi. “I’m sure he doesn’t want an old senior like me cramping his style.”

“Yeah,” Levi says. “That could easily be done.”

His mother puffs out a laugh and takes a swig of wine. “Oh, boys. I can tell you’ll be tugging on each other’s tails for years!”

Years. Levi’s stomach flips. He pushes the remainder of his food around the plate and listens to his mother and Samuel’s light conversations - with Erwin occasionally chipping in - as everyone else finishes their meals. When they’re done, his mother looks over at his half-full plate.

“Are you feeling alright?” She asks, pulling her brows together.

“Fine. Just adjusting, you know.”

She smiles and brushes his dark hair aside, placing a warm hand against his forehead. “Okay, hun. Why don’t you get an early sleep for school tomorrow?”

Levi takes the perfectly offered excuse and scoops his plate from the table. He retreats to the kitchen to clean up and roots around in the cupboard for a leftovers box, placing his lasagna in the fridge for another day. But as he returns to his hiding place upstairs, Erwin is close behind.

Before turning into his own room, Erwin catches Levi with a hand on his shoulder. Levi stops, but doesn’t turn around.

“Big day for a big boy tomorrow. Goodnight, Levi.”

Levi shrugs off his grip and paces to his room. Slamming the door shut, (will the hinges last?) he returns to his spot by the breezy window.

He takes a deep breath, fresh lung-fulls of suburban air, and pretends today is a dream. Tomorrow he’ll wake up in his studio apartment, prepare his mother’s dosage, slide into his ratty, old lace-ups and head to his flat-broke school.

 _Goodnight._ Good? Perhaps Erwin’s right. Sleep might be the only reprieve from this new hell. Levi squeezes his eyes shut and pictures his mother’s warm smile.

He’ll play nice, then. As long as his mother’s happy. But really, it’s Erwin who shouldn’t dare screw up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya’ll ... but why is it we all write fics in third person present tense?
> 
> Also, what is a Tutor/form group called in America?
> 
> I also don’t know baseball rules other than what I’ve seen on the Wii. Sorry if Ive written waffle :/

Surprisingly, it’s not school that delivers the first conflict of the day. Instead it’s having to share the upstairs bathroom that delivers the first blow.

“Hey!” Erwin jerks away from the mirror. “I’m not finished in here.”

Levi storms past him and grabs his toothbrush from the cabinet. “The door’s been closed for ten fucking minutes,” he says, jabbing the toothpaste in the direction of the door. “I thought you might need help shitting.”

Erwin rolls his eyes and returns to combing his hair. The part is already perfect, separating two golden halves. The gelled style makes him look strikingly older; Erwin must be a joy at school.

“Getting ready for the Hitler Youth?”

Erwin scowls and pauses his comb. He shifts his gaze to Levi in the mirror. “Would it kill you to even brush your hair?”

Fingers freezing around his toothbrush, Levi frowns and runs his free hand through his undercut. He’d gotten it trimmed not long ago.

When Erwin’s finally finished with his hair, he takes a step back from the mirror. Levi ducks around him to the sink and spits with extra force. Erwin wrinkles his nose, replaces his comb to the holder, and walks into the hall.

Following close behind, Levi catches up to him on the landing. They ground to a halt and eye each other in their peripherals. In the next second, Levi moves.

He gets the lead on Erwin, taking the steps two at a time, feet in fear of flying. Erwin’s breaths hit the back of his neck, a hair away from overtaking. Levi jumps and lands hard on the bottom of the stairs.

Once Erwin’s caught up, Levi spins around and smirks. But as quick as he smiled, he forces the corners of his lips back down and flees for the kitchen. There is no victory in being the first to make it down the damn stairs.

His mother is perched on a pillowed sofa, magazine in hand and coffee mug on the arm of the couch. Levi breathes in, ready to greet her.

“Morning Kuchel,” Erwin announces. “Do you know where my dad is?”

She turns and smiles, the morning light casting her face in gold. “He set off early for work. He thought it’d be good if the two of you walked to school today, so Levi can get to know the area.”

“Oh, of course.” Erwin walks past the back of the couch and into the kitchen. “Anything for breakfast?”

“There’s pastries on the dining table,” she says. Erwin nods and opens the fridge, pulling out an orange carton. He shakes it beside his ear, then frowns.

“Would you remind Dad to put orange juice on the shopping list? There’s only enough for two more cups.”

“Sure, Erwin. We won’t be going until Friday though.” She cranes her neck around the other way to look at Levi in the doorway. “I rooted around and found two teabags, Levi. They’re on the countertop.”

Levi brushes his hand over her shoulder on the way to the counter. “Thank you,” he says, getting the kettle ready. Once his tea is done, he grabs a croissant and brings his mug to the couch. He sits beside his mother as Erwin leans over the kitchen counter behind them. If Levi doesn’t turn around, he can pretend that an annoying brat isn’t lurking in the scene.

He shifts closer to his mother and speaks lowly, though with the TV switched off, his voice carries. “Have you taken your first dose yet, Mum?”

“Hm?” Her eyes widen for a moment, before picking up her coffee mug and cradling it in her lap. “Oh, probably.”

“Probably?” Levi grabs the edge of the couch cushion. “Yes or no, Mum. Do you remember? Did Mr. Smith give it to you?”

“He’s called Samuel, honey. He’s not a stranger.”

Levi leans closer to her and grabs her mug, placing it on the table. “Please, Mum. Did you take your medicine?”

“Ah, yes, I remember now. Samuel also left dose two for me in the kitchen.”

Shoulders slackening, Levi sighs. He drains his tea and brushes past Erwin as he returns his mug and plate to the kitchen.

“We leaving yet, or what?” Levi asks, still glaring at the sink. When Erwin doesn’t respond, he spins around. Erwin’s brows are tight, lips not set in his usual disappointment, but something looser.

Levi flexes his fingers. “Well?”

Erwin finally peels off the counter and starts back down the hall. “Come on then,” Erwin says, pulling on his spotless shoes. “Don’t make me late.”

Levi’s mother turns around on the couch when she hears the door open. Her gaze refocuses on the two of them on the porch. “Have a good day, boys!”

Levi grunts and shuts the door behind him, slinging his black rucksack over his shoulder. Erwin’s already made it down the drive, but he pauses on the pavement and waits for Levi. He follows Erwin down the street, keeping a good two metres between them at all times; it would be hard to tell they’re even together. The unexpected silence worms its way under his skin and makes him twitch. He’d take an argument over this.

When the next car passes, Levi darts across the road and parallels Erwin on the opposite pavement. Erwin throws out his arm - the other holding one strap of his backpack - and makes a so-so gesture. Levi takes that as unearned exasperation.

After fifteen minutes of identical houses and neat hedges, they finally make it to the high school. The main building rises three stories, painted white in every spot the design team could manage and bustling with teenagers. A few kids, much like Erwin, look they already belong in the workplace instead of a school. 

Erwin doesn’t wait around. Levi has to jog to catch up so as not lose him in the suffocating crowd. Even with his golden head rising above the rest, the morning traffic is too busy to navigate.

Levi squeezes in through the entrance and pops out in a wide hallway. There’s warm bodies pressed on his every side, but none are Erwin’s. Someone grabs his bag and hauls him out of the flood of people, dragging him behind a locker and freeing him from the current.

Twisting around, he’s met by an impatient Erwin. Erwin holds out his hand and flicks his fingers. Levi scowls. “What do you want?”

“Your timetable,” Erwin says, deep voice lulled by the chattering students. “Get it out.”

Levi stares for another moment before pulling his bag around and rifling for his timetable. He flips out the paper and shoves it into Erwin’s hand, causing the edges to crinkle.

Erwin studies it, turns around, and merges back into the crowd. Levi dives in after him. Weaving through the corridors, Erwin passes the timetable over his shoulder. Thank god Erwin has his back to him; Levi has to jump to retrieve the sheet from his hand.

Somehow they make it to a quieter corridor, and Erwin abruptly stops. Levi’s nose collides with his hard back as Erwin gestures to the door on their right. Stepping back, Levi looks through the glass. A teacher stands at the front of the room facing four rows of half-full desks.

“This is your tutor room,” Erwin says. “I have lessons now. My dad’s office is at the end of the corridor, but I’d rather you didn’t disturb him. Come find me if you really have to.”

Levi reaches for the handle. “Wait.” He turns back to Erwin and fixes him with a dead stare.

“Turn around,” Erwin commands. Crinkling his nose, Levi follows the strange order. The zip pulls on Erwin’s own bag, and then he’s opening Levi’s and shoving something inside. He takes Levi’s shoulders and spins him back around.

“That’s my own timetable. I’m leaving now.”

“Okay,” Levi says. He watches Erwin retreat down the corridor, contemplating between going to tutor and standing outside. Eventually he sighs and enters the room.

“Hello,” the teacher says, causing all the the students to swivel in their seats. “Are you Levi Ackerman?”

“Yep.”

“Welcome, Levi.” She smiles and gestures to the desks. “Take a seat anywhere.”

The students have done a marvellous job of spacing themselves out. There’s a person to every two chaired desk, so Levi has to sit next to someone. He chooses the seat closest to the door. The teacher rambles on about the expectations of anti-bullying week as Levi finds the most comfortable way to slouch in his chair.

“Hi. I’m Petra.”

“Hm?” Levi turns to the ginger girl beside him, watching him with wide eyes. “Okay.”

Apparently the conversation isn’t over. Petra doesn’t blink. “Are you ... alright?” He asks.

“Oh, yes” she says, freckles pinking. “Was that Erwin Smith I saw outside?”

Levi crosses his legs. “Yes. Why?”

“Oh, cool.” She rests her elbow on the desk, fully turning to Levi. “Are you like, friends with him?”

“No.” Levi scowls.

“Then why were you with him?”

“Does it matter?”

Petra shrinks and returns her gaze to the front. “I guess not.” She laughs awkwardly. “He’s really popular, you know. All the girls in our year have noticed him since freshman.”

Levi scoffs. “That include you?”

She makes a squeaky noise and then gently slaps Levi on the shoulder. Levi jumps in his seat.

“Well, maybe. But everyone thinks he’s hot!” Squinting, she quickly looks around before whispering, “Don’t tell him, though. Not that he even knows who I am.”

“And why would _I_ tell him?”

“Because _you’re_ his friend.”

“I told you, I’m not.” Is everyone he sits next to going to be this persistent? Maybe he should just head home.

“Then _why_ were you with him?”

Levi pinches his nose and sighs. “I’m staying with him. His family, I mean.” Petra gives him an odd look. Levi relents. “He’s my half brother. Sort of,” he rushes to add.

Petra punches him in the arm. “Lucky! I’d do anything to stay in his house.”

Levi shakes his head. “No, you wouldn’t. He’s an asshole. Trust me.”

Petra grins. “I call bias. You’re like, the complete opposite of him. I’m not surprised you don’t get along!”

_I don’t think the issue is on my end._

When the teacher dismisses them, Levi jumps from his seat and hauls his bag over his shoulder.

“Hey, Levi!” Petra calls, chasing him out the door. “Wanna join me for lunch?”

Levi doesn’t stop walking, but turns to Petra as she runs alongside him. “Uh, sure.”

“Where shall I meet you?”

“Uhh,” Levi ducks around a corner and waves to Petra. “I’ll come find you.” Her reply is lost in the crowd.

He didn’t meet Petra at lunch. He sat behind a tree around the back of the canteen, and no one thought to bother him.

The lessons drag like time started breaking the rules of physics. Just one more lesson and he can go home: gym class. This could go wonderfully, or equally as terrible.

Levi pulls on his school-issued burgundy polo and shorts. His own trainers are a spotless white; running shoes are the only thing he won’t skimp on. The stale odour of sweat and old feet burns his nose, so it’s a relief when he finally makes it onto the baseball pitch.

Levi’s not a big fan of the more ... non-contact sports, but he can throw and catch better than the average high schooler. When the other boys fumble about the bases and spread themselves over the field, Levi sighs and claims the abondoned pitcher’s spot. He claps his gloves together and picks up the ball.

First up on the batting team is a short kid with an even shorter cut. Levi ajusts his grip, aims just under the boy’s patchy head, and throws. The ball carries a decent spin and flies right past his head. Backstop nearly drops the ball in his hurry to catch it. He throws it back to Levi, who readies the next pitch.

He aims closer to the bat this time. It’s not like he wants to aid the other team, but the quicker this kid hits the ball, the quicker the game can move on. If everyone’s this piss-poor at batting, the lesson might overrun.

The kid is more ready this time. He swings with full conviction, though his eyes are closed and his white fingers nearly slide off the leather grip. The ball whips under his elbow and right into the backstop’s hands. The teacher calls a strike, and the ball returns to Levi’s gloves.

He shrugs his shoulders and scowls. If the idiot can’t hit a basic fastball, maybe the ball will have to come to him instead. Levi pulls one foot back and throws with all the power in his shoulders.

The smack rings out first, echoing around the little pitch. Then the _thunk_ as his bat hits the floor, and the boy’s pained, choking yelp.

The other boys flock to him immediately and the teacher runs over. Levi has to squint through the tangle of limbs to see the blood gushing from the kid’s nose. His heart misses a few beats, and a heavy stone drops in his stomach.

The crowded students turn to stare at Levi as the boy is herded off the pitch. Levi reaches for a spare ball and tosses it in the air, training his gaze on the red stitches as his hands play catch with each other.

He’s instructed to go easier on the pitches after that. Levi complies and settles into one of the most dull matches he’s played in a while. The sides switch over, and Levi’s the last to the cage of bats. He pulls out the remaining bat. The handle’s grip is unraveled to the bottom and there’s less paint than exposed wood.

Across the pitch, a burst of chatter emerges from the gym building. Another class pours through the the doors and starts rifling through the equipment shed. Levi returns his gaze to the game and finds it’s his turn to bat.

He breathes out. Squares his shoulders. The ball comes hurtling forward in a blur. He breaths in, squints, and swings.

The collision between ball and bat reverberates through his bone and sings in his shoulder. The ball flies up and away. Levi completes his home run.

His next bat delivers the same perfect victory. He steps up to the line for his third. The other class make their way lazily across the back of the pitch - seniors, judging by their unnessacery height - now with tennis rackets clasped in their hands. Levi shifts his feet to ready position, but just as he’s pulled back his bat, he notices a small group of stragglers taking their sweet time to get to the tennis courts. At the front of the group, providing the cause of the delay, stands Erwin Smith.

His face is turned to the batter’s position. Levi readjusts his feet under the new attention, and his lungs constrict. He’s just got to make another perfect run.

The ball races foward and grows in his vision. But when Levi pitches foward to swing, the ball whistles past his ear and ricochets off the corner of his bat. It drops limply to the ground a few metres behind his feet.

Laughter carries from the group of seniors all the way across the pitch. Levi storms to the back of his team’s line. Once Erwin’s finally moved on, he throws his bat to the dusty floor. Sand surrounds his feet in a cloud of red.

-

Levi stuffs his trainers back in his bag and yanks the zip closed. He nearly makes it out the changing room door when a nearby conversation causes his feet to freeze.

“Apparently he touched him in the shower. Fucking gross.”

The other boy pulls on his shirt. “You sure? I heard he just reached into the guy’s pants when they were getting changed.”

“Really? I’ll ask James again tomorrow.”

Holding onto the door, Levi waits for them to divulge a name. But none come. He shakes his head and strides out, leaving the gossip behind him.

He races out the front entrance, already mapping the route back to the house. The absent conservation between him and Erwin this morning means he could just about manage to retrace their steps without getting lost; Levi only has to make it out of the school before Erwin finishes changing.

Just as steps onto the public sidewalk, a horn blares out behind him. He jumps enough to pause. When he turns around, he finds Mr. Smith’s face poking above the steering wheel of an SUV. He rolls down the window and calls into the parking lot. 

“Afternoon, Levi. I’ll give you and Erwin a lift back.”

The students are all staring at him, curious to see who their Headmaster is taking to that is most definitely not his own son. Levi considers bolting, but decides getting in will draw less attention. Head down, he storms through the burning gazes and throws open the car door. He hurls his bag into the back seat and jumps in after it. The door slams behind him.

“So how was your first day?”

“Fine.” Levi fidgets in his seat. “Erwin’s taking a long time.”

“Yes, sorry about that. He likes to chat with friends after school. Perhaps I’ll have to start sending you to his last lessons to pick him up.”

“I think he can manage. You don’t have to pick me up everyday, you know. I can walk.”

“It’s really no problem for me,” Samuel reassures. Levi wants to point out that that’s not what he meant, but the lilt of his smile in the wing mirror suggests he already knows.

The passenger door swings open. Levi jumps. “Hey, Dad.” Erwin settles into his seat, chucking his bag down onto Levi’s feet. “Did you have a good day, Levi?”

“Wonderful.”

“Shame about your batting, though. Don’t worry. I’m sure your teacher will help you improve.” Erwin smiles and straps himself in. 

“Of course, sport isn’t for everyone,” Samuel says, starting the engine. He pulls out of the parking lot. “I’m sure you’ll find something you enjoy here, Levi.”

Levi grits his teeth and turns his head to the window. He ignores Erwin all the way home.

-

After changing, Levi heads downstairs for a cup of tea. The Smith’s store-bought tea bags aren’t overly delightful, but anything to relax his wire-tight muscles will do. He finds Erwin in the kitchen, mug in hand and smirk sewed onto his face.

Levi scoffs and marches to the cupboard where he burrowed the last teabag. It’s a little too high for him to see, so he reaches his hand in and waves it around. His fingers find nothing.

There’s no way he’s going to start hopping up and down, so he climbs onto the counter and peaks into the cupboard. Pots, pans, a half full bag of pasta; no tea. Levi’s fingers freeze, and he slowly turns around.

From this angle, the contents of Erwin’s cup is revealed. “Say, Erwin. Just what are you drinking?”

Erwin raises a single brow. Levi leaps off the counter. He strides up to Erwin, scowling up at his pleased face. He raises a hand.

“Evening, boys,” his mother’s smooth tone rings down the hallway. She emerges in the kitchen, and Levi snatches his hand back to his side.

“Hello,” he says, turning to face her. She has a towel wrapped around her head and her dark dressing-gown on. “I was just heading to my room. Got some homework.”

“On your first day?” Sadness pulls at her brows.

“That really is unfortunate,” Erwin agrees. He takes a sip of tea.

“Well, it’s not the first day for everyone is it?” He says, already sidling past his mother down the hall. “Goodnight, Mum.”

“Okay, Levi,“ she says. Then she hesitates, before turning back to Erwin.

Levi holes himself in his room and crawls onto the windowsill. As the sun flickers out, he becomes all the more restless. His mind is awake but his body craves sleep.

So he slips from his room and down the quiet hall, passing Erwin’s shut door and drifting down the narrow stairs. He pries around the kitchen in search of the keys and sneaks to the front door. Sliding on his trainers, his slowly pulls down the handle.

The night air bites at his exposed collarbones. His old, long-sleeve tee is three sizes too big, and the sleeves dangle from his wrists. He makes it down the drive, picking up his feet until he begins a jog. The neighbourhood is samey enough during the day, but with the street lamps only scattered every few hundred metres, navigation is difficult. Levi keeps to a simple circuit and follows the widest lane.

By the time he’s made back to the front of the house, his lungs are smouldering and the backs of his calves buzz. He sighs and strolls back up the drive. But when his foot lands on the first step, he pauses.

A silhouette looks down at him from the second floor. Levi cranes his neck for a better look. Suddenly the light flicks out, and the figure disappears into the shadow of the room.

Blinking, Levi continues up the stairs. He uses the banister to help him to the top floor and crawls into bed. He falls asleep instantly.


End file.
